Play My Heart
by KiyoMeow1305
Summary: In a world full of crazy fangirls and annoying paparazzi, will the famous band, Inazuma Japan, have enough time to find love between each other? Gone under a change, starting with chapter 6!
1. The Beginning

**Kiyo's Note: Hey,guys! This is gonna be my first multi-chap fic! :D I hope the plot was good enough.**

**Sorry if it's short. But next chapter will be longer!**

**Summary: In a world full of crazy fangirls and annoying paparazzi, will the famous band, Inazuma Japan, have enough time to find love between each other?**

**Warnings: Future Yaoi, angst  
><strong>

"Gah! Where the hell is Endou?"

"Calm down, Kazemaru. Maybe he got caught up in something important?"

"Easy for you to say. I've known Endou since preschool and he will always somehow end up in a situation beyond our imaginations!"

Gouenji Shuuya quietly observed his friends' quarrel as he set up his keyboard. Kazemaru Ichirouta, the teal-haired bass guitarist and Kidou Yuuto, the goggle-wearing drummer were good friends but they sure could quarrel. Suddenly, a sentence said by Kidou made Kazemaru turn red and steam literally went out of his ears.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DO NOT LIKE ENDOU THAT WAY!"

"Just keep saying that, Kazemaru…"

The dreadlock haired boy threw a smirk to the platinum blonde and received one back. The two were always wondering when Kazemaru would drop the act of denial.

"Seriously…when are you guys… my feelings for Endou… Simply ridiculous…" Kazemaru muttered, still blushing.

"HEY GUYS! I'M HERE!" Endou Mamoru burst through the doors, a cat biting his leg and a few leaves in his hair.

"… I'm not going to even bother asking why there's cake on your face."

* * *

><p>"Oh! I almost forgot! I made a new song yesterday!"<p>

"Awesome, Kazemaru! What's the title?"

"It's 'Rollercoaster'. Why don't we try it?"

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>"1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3!"<p>

_You keep my head spinning_

_Whenever we're in sync_

_ I don't know why I keep hanging onto you_

_You always seem to make me fall_

_I'm going through an emotional rollercoaster of love…_

* * *

><p>"This is going to be a hit!" Endou said, swinging an arm over Kazemaru's shoulder.<p>

"T-Thanks, Endou." Kazemaru blushed. He quickly sent a glare to Kidou and Gouenji, whose mouths' had quirked.

"Awesome, guys! Simply amazing." Fubuki Shirou clapped as he proceeded his way to the four. The manager of the band was always astounded with all the songs the band could make up. It sounded as if it really happened to them.

"Thanks, Fubuki!" All four chorused.

"At this rate, we'll win the Raimon International semi-finals for sure! And that's what we'll do, right?" Fubuki pumped his fist through the air.

"HAI!"

* * *

><p>Endou sighed. After having dinner with his friends, Ichinose Kazuya and Kino Aki, he decided to take the long way home. He needed some time to think about certain things.<p>

Especially his feelings for Kazemaru Ichirouta.

He and Kazemaru had been friends for a long time. All this while, Endou thought of him as nothing more than a best friend. But now, other feelings had resurfaced.

His heart always seemed to speed up. He couldn't think of anything else except the tealnet. He wanted to claim Kazemaru as his own.

Was this called... _love?_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please! :3<strong>


	2. Fubuki's Tale

**Kiyo's Note: Ne, minna! I'm so hyped! There's a MAID CAFE at the Curve in Malaysia! The uniforms are mega cute. I kept fantasizing about Kazemaru being forced into it. :3**

**Summary: In a world full of crazy fangirls and annoying paparazzi, will the famous band, Inazuma Japan, have enough time to find love between each other?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Warnings: Future Yaoi, angst**

**P.S. *Torimachi means Fangirl.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Huff...Huff... *Torimachi no baka..." <em>Kazemaru panted as he tried to escape the squealing fangirls. It was something that happened regularly but it still seethed him to no end.

After running for about 10 miles, Kazemaru stopped for breath. When he turned around, he got shivers up his spine.

The leaders of the fan club, Rengette and Kiyo, stood at the recalled them as the two girls who had jumped onstage during one of the band's concerts and had Someoka, their bodyguard, end up in the hospital.

Behind them were the fangirls, squealing their hearts out.

"All right,girls! Take out the bazooka!"

"Hai, Rengette-kaichou!"

_"Chotto matte... WHAT DID SHE SAY?"_

"A BAZOOKA? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ARE YOU GIRLS MY FANS OR MURDERERS? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And just like that, Kazemaru dashed his way from the crazy girls like a flash of lightning.

The fangirls pouted. They failed again.

"Don't worry, my kouhai! We'll get them! After all, 'Third time lucky', as they say!"

"But Rengette... This would be the 467th time we failed to get him." Kiyo reminded her.

"...Shit."

* * *

><p>Fubuki stared outside the window, a cup of cocoa in his hands. He seemed so distant. After all, today was the anniversary of the day when the tragedy had occurred...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_The Fubuki family were talking happily in the car, on the way back to their home in Hokkaido. Fubuki didn't know what had triggered it, but he wished he knew._

_The avalanche had happened so suddenly. The Fubukis could only stare in horror as the thick blanket of snow clouded their sights._

_The last thing Fubuki Shirou heard was his little brother's terrified screams._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Fubuki?"

"Fubuki~!"

"OI! WAKE UP,YOU BISHOUNEN!"

Fubuki blinked.

He was staring at four concerned faces, each belonging to his band members.

"You okay?" Kazemaru asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

Fubuki smiled. His friends didn't know the loss he had endured.

"How about we try a new song? I made it just now!" Fubuki tried to distract them.

"If you say so.."

He didn't fool them.

* * *

><p><em>I try to forget you<em>

_But doing that is impossible_

_Everything reminds me of you_

_I'm broken_

_I cannot be fixed_

_What should I do?_

_Please, I beg you,_

_Save me..._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Well, good practice! I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

And before anyone could stop him, Fubuki ran out the door.

"Fubuki's acting weird, Gouenji. It's unlike him."

"I know, Kidou. That song was not what he would normally write."

"We should try to investigate it."

"Cool! Can we have guns and all that cool investigation stuff?"

"Endou... You really have got to stop watching so much CSI and NCIS." Kazemaru facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Fubuki stared at the view. He had gone to the peak mountain top, his favourite place.<p>

"You shouldn't try to run away from secrets, you know."

Fubuki gasped as he heard Kazemaru's and Endou's voice.

"H-How'd you guys know I w-was here?"

"As if we'd forget this place! We used to come here as kids!" Endou grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_"Ne, Endou, Kazemaru! Wait for us!"_

_"Geez, you guys are slow!"_

_"It's not our fault that you both are weirdly fast!"_

_"Kidou-kun, Gouenji-kun... please stop fighting~!"_

_Four eyes turned to the white head who had "Moe" eyes and were practically begging not to cry. The for bickering boys instantly faltered._

_"Fine, fine. But we're doing this just for you, okay?"_

_"Okay!"  
><em>

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I remember. It's just today is a rather painful memory of something. I'm not quite ready to share it<strong>. <strong>But I will. Someday."

Kazemaru sighed. He really felt like a 'mother' to Fubuki so he would understand. And Endou acted like his father.

_"Whoa! Get that out of your head, Ichirouta!_" Kazemaru blushed.

He and Endou stepped forward to Fubuki.

Fubuki suddenly felt two pairs of arms hugging him, warmth enveloping his body.

"Kazemaru..? Endou...?'

"No matter what happens, we'll be here for you through thick and thin. Isn't that right, Endou?"

"Yeah! If you have sex, let us be the first ones to know!" Endou smirked.

A flustered Fubuki smiled as a blushing Kazemaru reprimanded a mischievous-looking Endou.

_"I feel... like I'm part of a family again."_

* * *

><p>"Kidou... you think Kazemaru and Endou did a good job of investigating?"<p>

"I don't think so, Gouenji. I **_know_** so."

The two boys were standing behind a tree, observing the three others from afar.

"We'd better get going then."

As Kidou turned to leave, he accidentally tripped on a rock and fell onto...

... Gouenji.

They laid there in the position for a while. Kidou blushed and Gouenji blushed even harder.

Then, they pulled themselves apart very quickly.

"Sorry! I didn't m-mean to..."

"N-no problem! I-It's nothing.."

The walk home was very silent.

* * *

><p><em>Blood is thicker than water. Friendship is thicker than both.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please! :3<strong>


	3. The Pianist and the Drummer

**Kiyo's Note: -reads all the reviews- -cries- OMG! Arigatou, minna! -dabs eyes with handkerchief- H-Here's C-Chapter 3! -overcome with such strong emotion that she just shuts up-  
><strong>

**Summary: In a world full of crazy fangirls and annoying paparazzi, will the famous band, Inazuma Japan, have enough time to find love between each other?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Warnings: Some Yaoi. :D But NOT KAZENDOU. YET.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Let's get back to work, people! We only have<strong> one <strong>month before the semi-finals! So **GET YOUR ASSES OFF THOSE EFFING CHAIRS AND FUCKING START TO PRACTICE!" **

The four members practically fell on the floor at this demonic side of Fubuki's.

"HAI!"

They definitely did NOT like this Fubuki.

"What are you staring at! **PRACTICE!"**

And so the boys scrambled to their respective instruments.

* * *

><p>Kidou sighed. It had been a week since that embarrassing incident with Gouenji. He sighed, staring at the mug of milk coffee in his hands. The reflection in the brownish liquid stared back.<p>

He had been in love with Gouenji ever since he could remember.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_"Ne, Gouenji?"_

_"Hai, Kidou?"_

_"What kind of girl do you wish to marry someday?"_

_Gouenji spluttered out his tea. "N-NANI?"_

_"S-Sumimasen! I didn't m-mean to be so a-abrupt!" Kidou apologized._

_"I-Ie...! It's okay!" Gouenji blushed. "What sort of girl I want to marry, huh?"_

_"H-Hai."_

_"Well, I'd want someone who was smart and funny, can play the piano and cooks really well."_

_"Really?"_

_"Mmhm. Say, Kidou... You have all those things!"_

_"E-Eh?"_

_"You're smart, you always make me smile, you're damn talented at the piano and you can cook all of my favourite food!"_

_"W-well..."_

_"Hey, I've an idea. Why don't you just be my wife/husband/uke someday?"_

_"E-EH!"_

_And with that, Kidou fainted._

_When he woke up, he was in Gouenji's bed. With Gouenji._

_Cuddling him._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"Are you just gonna stand there as red as a tomato or what?"<p>

Hearing the platinum-haired blonde snapped him out of his trance.

"G-Gouenji?"

"Yeah?"

"...N-Never mind, I-It's nothing."

"You know, you've been standing there for 15 minutes and you haven't even touched your drink."

"Sorry. I was spacing out."

"Say, why don't I help you finish that up?" Gouenji smirked and came closer.

"W-Wha-?"

In one mere swoop, Gouenji took the mug and placed the coffee milk in his mouth.

Kidou could only stare before he felt something wet on his lips. He could taste the sweet-bitter liquid.

His eyes widened.

GOUENJI WAS PLANNING TO TRANSFER THE COFFEE MILK TO HIS MOUTH.

He squirmed under the weight suddenly put upon him, feeling quite uncomfortable.

But he liked it.

As the liquid sloshed around in their mouths, Gouenji's tongue found Kidou's tongue and they lashed out, giving all they've got.

Gouenji reigned dominant.

Gouenji traveled his hands all the way under Kidou's shirt. And things got hot from there.

Boy, Kidou loved this.

But it had to be ruined.

_**"Onee-chan! Where are you?"**_

_Oh shit! Haruna, don't come in the kitchen!, _Kidou screamed mentally as he frantically tried to detach himself from the blonde.

"Onee-chan, are you in- OH MY KAMI!"

Haruna, Kidou's little sister, could only stare. Her brother, who she loved and respected, was on the counter, with Gouenji-senpai balancing himself on him.

"A-Ah! S-Sumimasen! I-I'll come back l-later!" Haruna, beet red, ran away.

Slowly, Gouenji sat up, allowing Kidou to compose himself. After a few minutes, all Kidou said was...

"We'll talk later."

And he too ran.

Gouenji was left alone, a bit dumbfounded. He turned to the wall and slowly banged his head. With each bang, he said a different word.

"Why." Bang. "Am." Bang. "So." Bang. "Stupid?" Bang. "Ow."

* * *

><p>After a flustered Kidou explained himself to Haruna, the bluenet just smiled. Kidou's arteries would burst if he were to know of Haruna's Yaoi obsession.<p>

"OI! I TOLD YOU TO PRACTICE! GET ON IT!"

Kidou ran away. He didn't want to face Demonic Fubuki.

* * *

><p><em>My heart melts when I'm with you<em>

_I never knew it would be so true_

_The love in my eyes_

_The things I do for you_

_Everything I'll sacrifice_

_Just for you.._

* * *

><p>Kidou and Gouenji walked home quietly. The event that had past from the last few hours seared deeply in their minds.<p>

"Ne, Gouenji?"

"A-Ah? Y-Yeah?"

"Why'd you do that? While w-we were in the kitchen?"

"Blame my hormones. I just saw you like that... and I couldn't stop myself. Sorry."

"...Don't be."

"E-Eh? Why?"

"I enjoyed it. A lot."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Can I tell you something?"

"What is it, Kidou?"

"I love you."

Gouenji stood there, red-faced. In front of him was Kidou, blushing and lowering his head. So cute.

He smiled. He liked Kidou too. A whole lot, in fact.

"I think... I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, love will overcome anything, when facing the the most biggest challenges of our lives.<em>


	4. dear god this was badly written

**Kiyo's Note: You guys, you have no idea how happy I am. 25 reviews in just 3 chapters! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! -gives cookies-  
><strong>

**Summary: In a world full of crazy fangirls and annoying paparazzi, will the famous band, Inazuma Japan, have enough time to find love between each other?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Warnings: A slightly heaty Yaoi moment.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Since Kidou and Gouenji had confessed to each other, life couldn't be better. Although they had to shut Haruna up so she couldn't tell anyone. But other than that, life was great.<p>

Although the same couldn't be said for Kazemaru and Endou.

The two weren't really advancing on their feelings for one another.

All of a sudden, Kazemaru tried to avoid Endou. For what though, only Kami andd the authoress knew.

The brunette found this strange. Kazemaru had never acted weird around him.

Time to investigate.

* * *

><p>Endou managed to confront him one chilly evening on the way back the studio after an autograph signing.<p>

"Kazemaru!"

The tealnet kept walking and didn't reply. His footsteps noticeably became faster as Endou caught up with him. Endou grabbed the other's shoulders and turned him around...

... Only to be met with tear-filled eyes.

"K-Kazemaru?"

"E-Endou... _I... I'm a... t-terrible person..._"

That was the last sentence Kazemaru said before collapsing. Endou managed to catch him.

Okay. This was getting freaky with a capital F.

But first things first.

He had to get Kazemaru back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Kazemaru felt a wet cloth on his forehead.<p>

He weakly opened his eyes to see a worried Endou bending over him.

"Endou...?"

Quickly, he sat up but was pushed back down on the bed by the brunette. Slight annoyance flickered through those chestnut coloured eyes.

"Lie back. Don't get up so fast!"

Kazemaru felt peeved yet pleased at his friend's concern. He hadn't felt cared for in a long time. It'd been 6 years since he had felt any compassion. His mother had died when he was 6. He and his father hadn't had the greatest relationship and so Kazemaru felt no love until he decide to move out when Endou had suggested the thought.

At least his father had obliged to pay the rent.

Kazemaru started to tear up at the thought of his family. Heh, he had a quite an unnormal family. Although, the guilt of doing that horrible deed still lingered...

"Ne? May I ask something?"

The bassist whipped his head around. His friend was fidgeting on the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Before you...um... fainted, you mentioned something about being a terrible person. What was that about?"

The tealnet bit his lip. Should he tell...?

Even as he thought this, he couldn't help thinking other things. WHY couldn't he trust Endou? The energetic guitarist had been his only friend when he needed support.

Damn. There was that feeling again.

The feeling he got after his mother's death.

"I can trust you, right?"

"Of course you can."

"Well... I guess I can tell you this. Something you should have known a long time ago...

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_The Kazemarus had once been a normal family.__ The household had once been filled with endless laughter and continuous __love._

_Surprisingly, it didn't stay that way._

_It all started one fine morning._

_It was snowing slightly. They were all in the backyard._

_"Okaa-san? What is this?"_

_A shiny, metallic blade lay in little Ichirouta's hands._

_Kyoko could only scream._

_"ICHI-KUN! WHERE'D YOU FIND THAT?"_

_"Oh, I found it there..."_

_Ichirouta vaguely waved the hand holding the blade to the spot he was pointing to._

_Only the blade didn't stay in his hand._

_His fingers slipped and the blade struck none other than..._

_... His beloved Itsuki-neesan._

_Blood spurted out from his chest._

_From then on, Kazemaru Ichirouta's life was never the same._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>At this point, Kazemaru couldn't hold it in any longer.<p>

He cried.

But soon stopped when he felt a pair of arms embrace him.

Endou understood.

That was the only thing that mattered.


	5. dear god this was badly written 2

**Kiyo's Note: Yo. I'M BACK, BABY, BACK! Sorry for the long hiatus.**

**Fucking exams. -.-**

**I'm kinda disappointed to get few reviews when something crucial to the story happened last chapter. Still, at least a few people reviewed, I'm happy enough. :) And my b'day was on 13th of May! :D Wow, that was so not useful intel. xD  
><strong>

**Summary: In a world full of crazy fangirls and annoying paparazzi, will the famous band, Inazuma Japan, have enough time to find love between each other?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Warnings: Nothing particularly dangerous.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kazemaru's eye twitched.<p>

Why was Fubuki so twisted?

"Again... Why do I have to wear this?"

Fubuki smiled innocently.

"Cos' you look like a bishounen."

"Thanks for chasing my dignity away."

"No problem." Argh... There's that sickeningly sweet smile again!

"Fine, I'll wear it, But only for this one time, got that, Snow White?"

"YAY! Thanks, Kazemaru-kun!"

He didn't hear that last insult, did he?

Fubuki skipped out the room, acting very much like a 6-year-old.

Kazemaru sighed. Fubuki was so manipulating.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Look at that pretty bassist!"<p>

"She's so cute!"

"Can I have sex with her? Please?"

Kazemaru twitched. Again. WHY did he let Fubuki force him into a GIRL'S school uniform? A SKIMPY one, nonetheless?

Endou smiled sympathetically. It was not easy being a bishounen.

"Wow... You look fucking hot... for a boy."

The five friends looked around. Staring right back at them was an exact replica of Fubuki, only with grey hair and flaming eyes.

Fubuki's eyes widened. "ATSUYA?"

The clone stared. "Yes, that's me. I'm Fubuki Atsuya."

With that, Fubuki fainted.

* * *

><p>HALF AN HOUR LATER...<p>

"Nngh.. What happened?" Fubuki roused from his temporary slumber.

"A boy that looked like you said he was Fubuki Atsuya. And you fainted." Kazemaru explained. Hearing that, Fubuki sat up and headed straight for the door.

"O-OI, Fubuki! Chotto matte kudasai...!"

Fubuki didn't hear. He had to find Atsuya, his supposedly 'dead' twin.

"Looking for me, aren't you?"

Fubuki turned around. Atsuya smirked at him.

"Its been a long time..._nee-san._"

* * *

><p>"I have no idea what happened that day... All I knew was that my parents had died in an avalanche. Demo.. I remember you. We used to be close. And we loved singing and soccer."<p>

Shirou smiled. "Yes... we did."

The two sat in silence.

"So, again, you really are Atsuya?"

"For the love of Kami, YES!"

Shirou turned Atsuya and embraced him. "I've missed you, Atsuya."

"I've missed you too, nee-san. _More than you could imagine_." Atsuya mumbled into Fubuki's shoulder, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Family is who you turn to in times of need.<em>


	6. Atsuya's Thoughts

**Kiyo's Note: **Oh dear god. So many things to apologize for.

First things first, I'm deeply sorry for not updating since 2011. I honestly did not have the motivation to continue this back then.

Second, I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE PAST CHAPTERS. I'm cringing as I read them. The amount of weeaboo-ness leaking from them is just... ugh. The grammar is terrible as well. So very terrible. I also apologize for my childishness in the past.

Third, thank you so much for the sweet reviews. Without them, I wouldn't have found the motivation to continue this. So, from the bottom of my heart, I thank each and everyone of you. I'll be updating this fic weekly from now on! Or try to, at least.

Fourth, this chapter is dedicated to **Floric1434**! Thank you for giving me the motivation to continue writing. I would have left this work in the corner to collect dust if it hadn't been for your endless encouragement.

This used to be in the Games section but I've decided to put it into the Anime section. I hope you guys can go past the last 5 chapters without facepalming too hard. If you survive, kudos, If not, I am sincerely sorry.

All that aside, let's continue the story!

**Summary: **In a world full of crazy fangirls and annoying paparazzi, will the famous band, Inazuma Japan, have enough time to find love between each other?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

**Warnings: **Nothing. But Fubuki will be addressed as Shirou from this chapter onwards.

* * *

><p>"Whoa... this is surreal. One Fubuki is hard enough to handle, let alone two."<p>

"Endou, you have the ability of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time..."

Shirou giggled as Kazemaru reprimanded Endou for his lack of tact. He was overcome with joy as he had finally discovered that Atsuya was alive and right here beside him. The white-haired boy was controlling the urge to just reach over and hug his younger brother.

He had a feeling that Atsuya wasn't the hugging type though. He'd probably get a slap if he attempted a hug.

The younger boy, on the other hand, was oblivious to his older brother's joy. Nonetheless, he was happy that he had finally found his brother again. No, 'happy' was too simple a word to describe what Atsuya was feeling right now. He was _delighted_ at the discovery.

He didn't expect his brother to be the manager of Inazuma Japan.

Not once in a million years.

Then again, that was to be expected. The manager of Inazuma Japan rarely showed his face. He only appeared at meet and greet events, and even those events were infrequent.

Atsuya's eyes wandered around the room before landing on Inazuma Japan's members. He took a good look at each member's face. Sure, he had heard their music before and he liked them in general, but he had never thought that he would be able to meet the members in person.

Endou Mamoru, the guitarist and vocalist of the group. His actions and personality seemed exactly like what they were during concerts and on television. Energetic and upbeat, never seen without a smile. He seemed to radiate energy wherever he went. Atsuya couldn't help but smile. His happiness was infectious.

Kazemaru Ichirouta, the bassist and lead vocalist. Easily the 'prettiest' member, what with his long hair and all. He seemed like the exact opposite of Endou, A bit more self-controlled and quiet, he was probably the shy one of the group and he was always at Endou's side. Atsuya had a feeling that Kazemaru was the type who you could embarrass easily. He grinned. _'__Better take note of that.'_

Gouenji Shuuya, the pianist of the band. The most calm member. Doesn't say much. He just stays quiet while the others talk more. Still, Atsuya caught the small smile on Gouenji's face as he watched Kidou try to calm the other two down.'_Heh, He probably has a soft spot for him. Taking note of that as well.'_

Kidou Yuuto, the drummer of the band and probably the peacemaker of the group. He was as calm as Gouenji, but more outspoken. Atsuya watched as he sent a look of distress towards Gouenji and only received a sympathetic smile in return._'Yep, these two are close, There's something going on between them.'_

And last but not least, the manager of Inazuma Japan, Fubuki Shirou. His own brother. He's probably the type of person anyone could love. He had a gentle aura about him and that smile was so innocent._'A bit too innocent for words. He probably used that to his advantage.'_

All in all, he was happy to see that his brother had made it so far in life.

... while he was still in this godforsaken orphanage.

Oh, don't get him wrong, he wasn't envious of his brother's achievement and he loved the people at the orphanage but seeing his brother achieve so much made him realize that he had achieved absolutely nothing in the past years.

Speaking of orphanages.. he glanced at his brother.

"Nee-san, now that you've found me... what are you going to do about me?"

The older of the two raised an eyebrow at his brother's question.

"Why, I'm gonna get you out of here, of course!"

"... Nee-san, I'm not quite sure if you know this but,, you do realize that you're going to have to go through a whole lot of work to achieve that?"

"Duh! Being the manager of a famous band has its perks. I've got connections. I'll get you out of here soon enough and you can come live with me in my apartment!"

Atsuya gulped. He had always dreamt of having a family and a home. He didn't think he would get one so soon and so suddenly too. Was this all real...? It was too good to be true! What if this was all a dream?

"Nee-san... please pinch me."

"..."

"... OW! I said 'pinch', not 'punch'! You may look gentle but your punches say the opposite! Ow, ow, ow..."

"Ehehe... Sorry. I misheard." Shirou giggled sheepishly.

"Honestly, Fubuki... you're just as bad as Endou sometimes." Kazemaru laughed. The others laughed as well, including Endou. Until...

"... Hey, wait! Is that a compliment or an insult? Oi! Kazemaru~!"

* * *

><p><em>If you believe enough, your dreams are bound to come true.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kiyo's note:<strong> Short but I hope that was okay. Consider this a filler chapter. Review if you'd please? I need all the help I can get. Till the next chapter!


	7. A Talk Over Coffee

**Kiyo's Note: **Two updates in two days? What sorcery is this? Just kidding. Jokes aside, I was really pumped up last night and decided to write the next chapter straight away. Basically, this is the result of a sugar-induced hype. More GouKidou because I love this pairing and there is not enough of them to satisfy my needs. Also, thanks to one of the anons who pointed out my little mix-up of 'Nee-san' and 'Nii-san' in the last chapter!

**Summary: **In a world full of crazy fangirls and annoying paparazzi, will the famous band, Inazuma Japan, have enough time to find love between each other?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

**Warnings: **Nothing.

* * *

><p>Gouenji Shuuya was known as a man of few emotions.<p>

At least, that's what his fans thought of him. A mysterious person. The 'cool' one of the group.

Kidou Yuuto knew better.

Having known the pianist since childhood, the drummer could easily distinguish his best friend's emotions. He was there when Gouenji's sister was involved in an accident and had slipped into a coma. He was the one who had talked him into joining the band. He was the one who Gouenji called up when Yuuka had finally woken up. He was the one who knew everything about him.

He also knew Gouenji could be a romantic at times.

This was proven true as he re-read Gouenji's text for the 3rd time.

_'Meet me at the coffee shop on the ground floor? I've ordered your favourite Iced Chocolate Coffee. You can't say no. I even had them add extra whipped cream. You can't say no now, can you?. - Gouenji'_

Yep, his best friend turned boyfriend was a complete romantic.

At least he tries.

* * *

><p>Kidou stretched his body as he made his way out of the band room. He had arrived early to get in some practice. Ever since they found Atsuya, the band's practice times were completely out of order. Fubuki was either out with Atsuya or he was with the social workers.<p>

Kidou could relate. He had been the same way when he had found out that Haruna was going to be part of the music industry. The excitement he had felt back then was indescribable.

Kazemaru and Endou had decided to go back to Endou's hometown and they wouldn't be back for a while. Those two were inseparable.

The goggle-wearing boy smiled as he spotted his boyfriend at a table in a far corner, facing away from him. Feeling sneaky, he decided to tiptoe his way towards him as quietly as possible. He had nearly reached the table when..

"If you're trying to pull a sneak attack, let me tell you that you suck at it."

Kidou nearly had a heart attack.

Gouenji laughed and turned his head around. "You do realize that it's me you're trying to trick, right?"

"True. You always manage to look past everything..." Kidou laughed as well and sat himself down. "Thanks for calling me down here. How did you even know I was in the building?" He sipped his drink. Ah, pure bliss.

"Easy. Fubuki is with Atsuya, Kazemaru and Endou aren't here, and Haruna is with Aki. Where else would you go?"

"Ah, seems like someone is getting a little arrogant. How would you know I didn't have anywhere else to go? Hmm?"

"Because when you have nothing to do, all you do is practice. I've known you since we were kids. You can't get past me." The pianist leaned back in his chair and gave his boyfriend a knowing smirk.

The other boy raised his hands in mock surrender and laughed. "You solved the case, Mr. Detective."

Gouenji leaned forward and sipped his hot coffee. "I did? So what's my pay?" Another smirk as thrown his way.

The drummer leaned back and seemed to wonder about it. He grinned. "Well, how do you want me to pay you?"

"Hmm.. A quiet night at your place, complete with Disney movies and popcorn?"

"Oh, you know me so well."

"Nothing but the best for you."

Kidou's face brightened. Gouenji had always been like this to him, sweet and playful, but to hear such words come out of his mouth was a different matter altogether. It sounded so... _romantic._

"Kidou, your face is as red as Hiroto's hair. Something wrong?"

"No.. But when you say those kind of words... it's a bit.. cheesy, but you know I love cheesy."

Gouenji grinned. He loved Kidou, he truly did. But whenever he got Kidou flustered like this, it was a sight to behold. he was about to say something when Kidou beat him to it.

"You know, it's been so long since we took the time to relax and spend time with each other like this. It feels refreshing..."

Kidou's flustered expression had been replaced with an almost thoughtful look. Gouenji raised an eyebrow. The drummer had a point. They'd been so busy they had hardly spent time with each other.

"Well, we are a band... Being busy is second nature to us."

"Yeah, but..."

Wow, he was really bothered by this, huh? What could he do to make it go away?

A light bulb switched on in Gouenji's head.

"Hey, maybe when the others come back, and Atsuya's case is solved, let's take a vacation. What do you say?"

Kidou blinked. And blinked again. At last, he finally broke into a smile.

"That would be nice! Hey, maybe we could get our guitarist and bassist to confess their feelings for each other..."

"Oi, don't get ahead of yourself.."

Kidou grinned. "I can't help myself. You know how I get when I get excited!"

"Well, let's put that energy into practice, shall we?" Gouenji downed the last of his coffee and stood up. Kidou blinked.

"... You're going to keep me company?"

"Well, it's a boyfriend's duty to make sure his other half is happy.. right? So if it makes you happy, I'll practice with you." Gouenji blushed lightly and looked away.

Such cheesy lines from a supposedly 'cool' guy.

He was killing it today.

Kidou smiled. It was rare for Gouenji to blush. This day kept getting better and better.

"Yeah, sure. Let's head up." The drummer finished his drink and stood up as well.

"Oh, and Gouenji?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." _F__or everything._

"... You're welcome." _You don't have to thank me. I do it out of sincerity and my love for you._

_"I love you."_

The words were left hanging in the air but they both knew it was what the other wanted to say.

* * *

><p><em>Love is an open door.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kiyo's note: <strong>Hope you like it! So much fluff. If you see any mistakes, please point them out! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna hide under a rock for the whole of next week. Review, please? See you next chapter!


	8. Guess Who's Here!

**\Kiyo's Note: **Hello again! Yet another update from me. The urge to write has been overwhelming these past few days. My hands were itching to write more. So here you go. In this chapter, we go back to the two main characters of the story and a few new characters.

**Summary: **In a world full of crazy fangirls and annoying paparazzi, will the famous band, Inazuma Japan, have enough time to find love between each other?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

**Warnings: **Nothing.

* * *

><p>Kazemaru sighed as he watched Endou down another bowl of noodles. This was the fourth bowl his friend had consumed. Endou's metabolism was a mysterious thing. "I know you missed the food here and today is the last day we'll be here but... if you don't cut that out, you're going to get sick..."<p>

Endou stopped slurping his soup. He looked at Kazemaru and gave the other a big smile. "That's okay! I'm fine with that!"

"Oh? And why is that?" Kazemaru raised an eyebrow.

"Because you'd take care of me, like you used to when we were in our teens~"

"EH?!" Kazemaru had turned an incredible shade of red. He had expected other answers, but definitely not _this _answer. He put his hands on his cheeks in a failed attempt to cool them down.

Endou merely grinned. "I see you remember. You'd scold me at first and then you'd eventually crumble and take care of me. Man, you were like a mother hen! But I was grateful for your help. I still am. I never got to thank you then. So... Thank you, I guess." Here, his grin faded and it was replaced by a sincere smile.

Kazemaru's blush died down. The teal-haired bassist managed a small smile. "Ah... it's no problem. You were the only friend I had back then. Actually, I need to thank you for actually being there for me back then. So... thank you as well."

"Hehe, you're welcome~" Endou smiled and resumed slurping his soup.

A peaceful silence settled among them. The moment was short-lived as Kazemaru's phone decided to ring at that exact moment. Kazemaru didn't even spare a glance at the caller ID before picking up.

"Hello?"

"_Yo! Kazemaru! It's been so long!"  
><em>

"... Who is this?" Kazemaru raised an eyebrow. He cast a worried glance at Endou, who had stopped slurping his soup and was leaning towards the bassist to hear the conversation better.

_"EHHH? How could you forget me so easily?!"_

"Before I hang up, may I please know who this is?" Kazemaru was getting irritated now. The voice sounded familiar though...

_"It's me! Midorikawa Ryuuji! Your old pal! Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto and I are coming back from our Scandinavia trip in 2 days!"_

A moment of silence passed.

Then it sunk in.

"... **EHHHHH?!**"

* * *

><p>Kidou gaped at the text message. He had been practicing his drumming when he had received it.<p>

Gouenji had wandered off to the lavatory and had returned just in time to see his boyfriend's impersonation of a goldfish. He walked over and draped a hand over the drummer's shoulders.

"Kidou... what's wrong? Did something happen?" He was concerned. At least, until he saw a smile slowly spreading on Kidou's face. "... Kidou?"

The drummer just handed his phone to Gouenji wordlessly, still smiling.

The pianist raised an eyebrow at the boy's antics, before reading the text his boyfriend had received. His eyes widened. He sent an incredulous look towards Kidou's way.

"Wait, what?!"

"After 2 years of being away..."

_"Yo! Hiroto here. We're coming back in a few days. Be prepared~! :) - Hiroto."_

"... StarLine Storm is coming back."

* * *

><p>StarLine Storm consisted of four members, which were Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Midorikawa Ryuuji and Kiyama Hiroto.<p>

The four had been nearly as successful as Inazuma Japan, but the stress had put pressure on them and they had decided to take a short break from the music business.

No one had expected for their 'short break' to last 2 whole years.

Hiroto couldn't help but smile as he watched the rest of his members lounge around in his room. Midorikawa had just gotten off the phone with Kazemaru, and man, had he gotten an earful from the bassist and guitarist of Inazuma Japan.

"... So after I said that we were coming back and they got over their initial shock, they both started screeching at me. I think they got kicked out the restaurant at one point for making such a ruckus. And then they continued to yell at me until they reached home. I'm glad that's over with."

"They sound like nagging parents. Don't get me wrong, they're great people but.." Nagumo Haruya had to smirk. What were they, underaged teenagers under their supervision?

Suzuno Fuusuke stifled a laugh. "Don't be mean, Nagumo. The fact that we finally contacted them after 2 years was probably a lot to take in."

"..."

"No comeback for that, huh?"

"...You win this round, Snow White number 2."

"HEY!"

Midorikawa laughed at the other two's antics, before turning to Hiroto. "So? What did the other two say to you?"

Hiroto grinned before grabbing his phone, scrolling through his messages and showed them the text he received from the pianist and drummer of Inazuma Japan. Midorikawa snatched his phone and read through the entire message, Suzuno and Nagumo reading behind his shoulder. Hiroto leaned against the wall, smirk visible on his lips..

After reading the message, Midorikawa looked at him in disbelief.

"... How the heck did I get stuck with the nagging parents while you got the cool ones?! All they said was _"Cool. See you soon. -Gouenji and Kidou." _and all I got was a four hour long lecture from Mom and Dad!"

* * *

><p><em>Back in Japan, a certain bassist and guitarist sneezed simultaneously.<em>

* * *

><p>Hiroto smiled sheepishly. Midorikawa pouted. This was so not fair! The green-haired bassist continued pouting. Hiroto sighed. The guitarist crawled over to Midorikawa and wrapped his arms around him.<p>

"Come on, don't be like that. You know how Kazemaru and Endou are. They were just worried. Who wouldn't be after someone they know goes missing for 2 years, with no contact whatsoever?" Midorikawa stopped pouting and looked at Hiroto. The red-haired boy was smiling at him, and _damn, that was a really nice smile-_

"Parents would. And get a room, you two."

God damn it, Nagumo, did you have to ruin the atmosphere?

"All right, settle down. Let's go back to our rooms and sleep, okay? It's going to be a long flight back." The white haired pianist stood up and looked at all of them. His gaze was just daring them to try and protest. Even the temperamental drummer did not dare defy it.

"All right. So I guess this is our last night here, eh?" Midorikawa voiced out. The four looked at each other and smiled, in a melancholic way. They had shared a lot of memories here. To think it was their last night here...

"By the way, I call dibs on the window seat."

_God damn it, Nagumo._

* * *

><p><em>Surprises come in all sorts of form.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kiyo's note: <strong>... I'm terrible at naming bands. The plot's everywhere, but I hope you guys like this chapter. A little HiroMido because those two are adorable. If you see any mistakes, please point them out! Review, please? See you next chapter!


End file.
